


娜俊 夹心 （中）

by rilakkuma966



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakkuma966/pseuds/rilakkuma966
Summary: 中规中矩车，食用愉快





	娜俊 夹心 （中）

娜俊 夹心  
双胞胎攻 罗渽民&罗娜娜×黄仁俊  
3.  
黄仁俊其实是天生的gay加重度颜狗。自从上次对罗渽民产生好感后就开始期盼去学生会办公室讨论海报设计的日子，因为他实在不知道，怎样和罗渽民搭话是最好的，虽然上次聚会时互相留了号码和微信方便以后联系，但是他总是不敢给罗渽民发信息。随便发一句早安或是吃了吗，对方也回复早安，吃完了这样的对话有些苍白，而且话题开展不下去又会尴尬，所以在办公室的时候和大家一起讨论，还能偷偷的看着罗渽民，这样已经就很满足了。  
黄仁俊并没有想过要去表白，虽然最初他只是喜欢罗渽民的脸，但是通过接触后又被他的才华所吸引，他认为罗渽民这样优秀的男生，肯定是喜欢女孩子的，而且估计还是像他姐姐那样的完美女生，所以悄悄的暗恋就足够了，不想给罗渽民带来什么困扰，也不想破坏自己现在和罗渽民的关系。

收到罗渽民说海报设计的很成功，要请自己吃饭的信息时，黄仁俊内心雀跃的同时又在担心该怎样和罗渽民独处，毕竟平时在办公室里都是和其他成员们一起接触。但自己不想浪费这次机会，罗渽民那样温柔，兴许看见他后就有勇气多开口交谈了。

地点定在大学城附近一家有名的韩式料理店，当看见罗渽民在拉面中放入致死量的香菜时，黄仁俊目瞪口呆。  
“怎么了，仁俊不喜欢吃韩餐吗。”罗渽民见黄仁俊不吃饭，一直看着自己，便开口问道。  
“没…很喜欢，就是第一次看人吃这么多的香菜。”黄仁俊慌忙低头夹了一筷子辣白菜塞入口中，咽下后说：“不…不好意思啊，我…我没别的意思。”  
“没关系的，我习惯了，虽然我觉得很正常，像是大把的香菜，8shot的浓缩咖啡，加入全糖的奶茶等等都是我喜欢的食物，但是姐姐总说我奇怪。”罗渽民托着下巴，眼睛眨巴眨巴看向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊感觉自己嘴角微微抽搐，他不太理解这样的口味，但是他觉得每个人的喜好不同，是别人不好做判断的，便安慰道：“不…不奇怪，这只是渽…渽民的喜好。”但是总这样吃对身体不太好，黄仁俊在心里默默的又加了一句。  
“嘻嘻，谢谢啦，不过我知道总这样不好，我现在已经开始慢慢减少咖啡的浓缩了。”  
“那样…那样很好啊。”  
“仁俊啊，平时看你在办公室说话挺流利的，今天怎么一直磕磕巴巴的，放心，我不会吃了你的，放轻松。”罗渽民伸手拍拍黄仁俊的头，然后说着不要紧张。  
突如而来的身体接触导致黄仁俊本来紧张的情绪又增强了几分，他看着罗渽民的微笑，不由自主又开始结巴“我…我没紧…紧张。”  
罗渽民笑出声，把手伸回，又继续托腮看着黄仁俊。黄仁俊默默低头吃饭，罗渽民的眼神看人专注而深情，他真的承受不了罗渽民的眼神，他怕飞蛾扑火，越来越沉醉在这样的眼神当中，然后又在这样的眼神望向别人时失望。  
“你喜欢我吧？”虽然这是一句疑问句，但是罗渽民说的很肯定。  
“叮当”一声，黄仁俊手中的筷子掉到地上，他慌忙捡起来后坐好，低头不敢看罗渽民。  
“是喜欢吧。”罗渽民更加肯定，接着又问：“要不要去我家？”

4.  
黄仁俊听着浴室里穿来的水声，揪着浴袍的带子坐在床上，他想，这是自他出生以来做过最大胆的事情了，他拒绝不了罗渽民的眼神，而且他也想要，就算只有一次也好，拉进与罗渽民之间的距离，孤注一掷的靠近他。  
浴室门被打开，黄仁俊转头看去，浴袍松松垮垮的穿在罗渽民的身上，露出大片裸露的肌肤，水珠顺着结实的胸膛向下，汇隐于某处。修长笔直的双腿随着他向前走的动作在浴袍下摆处若隐若现，他擦着头发，修长的手指在腰带处停留，漫不经心的系好，整个人看起来精致性感。罗渽民坐在黄仁俊身旁，距离过近，他头发上的水珠溅在黄仁俊的脸上。  
“唔.....”黄仁俊本就因为罗渽民的靠近感到羞怯，脸上沾到微凉的水珠后，更是令他心猿意马，忍不住发出声。  
“呵.....”罗渽民轻笑着，温热的鼻息在黄仁俊耳边环绕，他问：“帮我吹头发好吗。”  
黄仁俊的手指在罗渽民柔顺的发丝间拂过，看着对方舒服的眯起眼睛，手指便情不自禁的向下滑，滑到罗渽民的脸庞，小拇指擦过他的唇角，柔软的触感使黄仁俊猛然惊醒，他连忙缩回手，把电吹风关上放好，又在下一秒钟落入一个温暖的怀抱，耳垂被对方的薄唇含住，轻轻吮吸。  
“你怎么这么可爱这么软，以后叫你小年糕好吗？”罗渽民不等黄仁俊回答又自顾自的说着：“好，那我现在要吃掉小年糕了。”  
怎么这么霸道，黄仁俊眼角绯红，但是他好喜欢，从罗渽民那里得到一个亲昵的绰号。  
罗渽民的一只手顺着浴袍的领口伸进捏上黄仁俊的一颗乳头，另一只手从下摆探去隔着内裤抚上黄仁俊的性器。黄仁俊舒服的哼哼，嘴里溢出诱人的呻吟。  
“仁俊的内裤是菠萝的呢，真可爱，那么，现在让我剥掉菠萝的外皮，看看里面是不是也很可爱。”罗渽民的手顺着裤缝伸入，没有隔阂的摸着，那里早就一片粘腻湿热，勃起的性器挺立熨烫着罗渽民的手心。  
他把黄仁俊的浴袍和内裤剥下，让对方跪趴在床上后也脱掉自己的浴袍，弯下腰用手掰开黄仁俊紧俏的臀瓣，粉嫩的肉穴紧致水润。  
罗渽民舔舔唇，想象到一会儿自己的性器要进入这般美好的天堂中，胯下又硬了几分。  
不着急，有的是时间慢慢开动。罗渽民翻过黄仁俊的身体，对方小脸红扑扑的，散发着情欲的红，眼神勾人，像是渴望着更多的爱抚。  
罗渽民低头吻上黄仁俊，急切又热烈，仿佛久逢甘露，舔过一颗颗牙齿，时而引诱黄仁俊伸出舌尖吮吸上去，好似在品尝极致的美味，时而又把自己的舌尖顶入与其纠缠，难舍难分。混合的唾液从口边流出，晶莹的痕迹划过下巴和脖颈，又被罗渽民舔过，原路返回到口中。黄仁俊被吻到嘴唇发麻，呜咽着去抓罗渽民的后背，留下一道道红痕。罗渽民终于舍得放过对方的唇，两人一分开，相融的唾液连成一道银丝，断在罗渽民的嘴角，他伸出舌头轻舔过嘴角暧昧的水痕，做出吞咽的动作，望向黄仁俊的眼神，炙热缠绵，丝丝缕缕的牢牢抓住黄仁俊，邀请他继续陷入这场沉沦。  
黄仁俊舔了舔发麻的嘴唇，他从没想过自己的初吻会是这样的缱绻激烈，酥麻感在心尖挥之不去，深深地印在脑海里。  
四目相对，空气中碰撞出火花，两人的气息再次暧昧起来。罗渽民低头亲吻黄仁俊的锁骨，印下点点红痕，向下叼起一枚红樱，拉高后松口，红樱弹回。周围的乳晕也没有放过，一圈圈的舔弄，舌尖用力，把乳头抵在乳晕中，用牙齿轻磨，继而大力舔舐。变着花样的挑逗，敏感的乳头早已硬如石子。罗渽民不舍的放过充血的左边，偏头又亵玩起右边。  
黄仁俊抓着罗渽民的头发，发软的双腿难耐的摩擦起来，伸手去够自己的性器，却被罗渽民抓住手腕。  
“我想看你被我插射。”他说。  
太....太坏了，黄仁俊攀住罗渽民的肩膀，低头咬在他的脖颈处，让你欺负我。罗渽民坏笑着，两根手指一个用力按在脆弱的乳首上，满意的听到对方一声惊呼后，笑得更大声了。  
罗渽民抬起黄仁俊的腿，膝盖向上呈M状后开始扩张，在手指上涂满润滑油，顺着臀缝找到他微张的穴口划圈，然后伸进一个指节，敏感的甬道下意识收紧。罗渽民继续往前，深入至第二指节处，轻轻向性器方向弯曲手指，听到一丝欢愉的抽泣声后，手中动作加快，集中攻击那一块敏感，接着试着插入第二根手指，两根手指慢慢撑开肉穴，一起挑逗黄仁俊的敏感点，待穴内软化后，加入第三根，三指模拟性交的方式前后抽插，发出淫糜的水声。  
抽出手指时，小穴欲求不满的张合，黄仁俊发出奶猫似的呻吟，眼睛湿漉漉的看向罗渽民。  
“别急。”罗渽民安抚性的摸上黄仁俊的左乳，右手去够床头柜上的套套。  
“糕糕喜欢香蕉味还是橘子味？”罗渽民拿着两盒套套，黄仁俊不好意思的捂住脸，喃喃道：“橘子。”  
罗渽民掐住黄仁俊的大腿，缓缓的将性器推进穴中，肉棒一点点进入肠道的触感令他头皮发麻。黄仁俊的肉穴紧致，堪堪进入一个头部后，就寸步难行。罗渽民一边言语安慰黄仁俊，让其放松，一边抚摸上他的性器上下撸动，变换着角度，一点一点的把整根性器送进穴内。  
“啊......渽.....渽民。”黄仁俊感到小穴发胀，心痒难耐的缩了缩肠壁，又对自己的饥渴感到羞涩。  
“别怕宝宝，润滑油里有催情的成分，第一次怕你受伤，不要觉得不好意思，我喜欢你现在的反应。”  
喜欢，罗渽民说喜欢，这两个字砸在黄仁俊的心上，令他忍不住落泪，罗渽民怜惜的舔去黄仁俊的眼泪，向上撩起他的刘海，在额头上留下一个吻，蜻蜓点水般的，在黄仁俊心里留下一片片涟漪。  
“我喜欢你很久了。”罗渽民牵起黄仁俊的手放在心口处：“所以不要怕，不要难过，具体的情况明天再和你说。”说完他胯下一个用力，吞下黄仁俊溢出口中的呻吟，贴上他的耳垂温柔的说：“现在先吃掉我的小年糕。”  
5.  
肾上腺素飙升，快感似火花，从尾椎处开始攀升，一路烧到大脑。肉棒来回律动，力道之大仿佛将黄仁俊钉在床上，两个囊袋随着主人的动作，毫不留情的拍在对方的臀肉，使白皙的肌肤上印上红痕。  
罗渽民退出去把套子摘掉扔在一旁，将黄仁俊的双腿抬起架到肩膀上，又是一轮剧烈的戳弄，没有阻碍的肉棒深深埋在饥渴的肉穴中，堵住贪婪的小嘴。相互摩擦的体液成白沫状，从穴口流出，罗渽民俯下身，吻住黄仁俊红润的嘴唇，他们的嘴紧紧贴在一起，变换亲吻的角度时也只是错开一条小缝，隐约看到纠缠在一起的舌。继续抽插几十下后，罗渽民放下黄仁俊的双腿，抱住他侧躺，将性器顶进后，抬起黄仁俊的一条腿挂在臂间，另一只手环过附在他的额头上，开始做最后的冲刺。  
黄仁俊咬住下唇，传出含糊不清的呻吟声，他的精液喷洒出来，染湿了耻毛，面上的潮红，汗湿的头发，还在吐出白浊的性器都使陷入情欲的他充满诱惑的媚意。罗渽民也感到自己快要射出来了，他捏住黄仁俊的乳首，喘息着说：“糕糕，宝宝，叫我，叫我。”黄仁俊偏头看着罗渽民“哥哥，渽民哥哥，我喜欢你....呃...”  
内壁被灼热的精液浇灌，罗渽民紧紧抱住黄仁俊“我也是，我喜欢你，最喜欢你。”  
6.  
罗渽民第一次见到黄仁俊时，是在美术系教学楼后面的草丛里，他来找兼职画模的好友，却因为第一次来美术系迷路了，分不清是哪个教学楼，看了指示牌还是找不到，他方向感不太好，想用手机导航又没电，看着来来往往的女生也不好意思问，觉得找不到路不太符合他平时的设定，谁能想到平日里威风的校草大人其实是个路痴，出门靠高德的那种。  
好累，罗渽民停在树下，把帽子和口罩摘掉，平复了一下呼吸后又戴上，他最近有点感冒，所以出门一直有戴口罩。没想到今天走了太多路，被禁锢着的呼吸，使他有点头晕。  
正想着要不还是找个人问路好了，一声模仿猫叫的声音传出，罗渽民从树后探出上身，看见不远处的草丛里，一个身穿浅色毛衣的少年蹲在地上，手里呼噜着一只橘猫，然后投喂着小鱼干，猫咪舒服的哼哼唧唧着叫，少年宠溺的看着猫笑，露出一颗好看的虎牙，还有小酒窝。  
罗渽民睁大眼睛，看着少年的笑容，一丝异样的情愫掠过脑海，明明是秋风萧瑟的季节，他心里竟然感受到春的气息。  
“阿嚏！”大大的喷嚏声响起，惊醒了自己，也吓到了少年，看对方慌忙的站起身，猫也跑了，罗渽民觉得好丢脸，赶紧就跑走了，就近跑进一栋教学楼里。然后扔了口罩，拿出一张纸擦净鼻子。  
“干嘛了渽民，我等你好久了。”回头一看是好友，罗渽民问原来这个是美术系的教学楼吗？  
好友说是啊，然后想起了罗渽民的路痴，好笑的问道找不到教室怎么没打电话。  
罗渽民解释说没电了，这时他余光扫到一抹浅色，赶紧拉下帽檐低头，听到好友和对方打招呼，说道：“仁俊。”  
7.  
“你认识刚才那个男生吗？”中午和好友吃完午饭，罗渽民还是没忍住问了出来。  
“哪个？”  
“就刚刚美术教学楼那个，穿浅色毛衣的男生。”  
“哦，你说仁俊啊，黄仁俊，美术系大三的学生，我之前当过一次他们班的模特，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”罗渽民摇摇头，心里却暗暗记下了那个名字，黄仁俊，黄仁俊。

之后，他一有空余时间，就会去美术系附近的那个草丛，有时候好运会看到黄仁俊去喂猫，不顺的时候会连着好几次都见不到对方，虽然失望，不过顺便照顾小猫也还不错。  
这么看着看着，就快到寒假了，临放寒假时，罗渽民又去了一次美术系，等了一会儿后，黄仁俊出现了，他连忙藏到树后，偷偷看向黄仁俊。  
“过几天就要放寒假了，我要回老家也不能来看你了，冬天那么冷，也不知道你怎么抗过去，有没有其他人继续照顾你”黄仁俊一边撸猫，一边自言自语，回答他的只有几声微弱的猫叫。  
黄仁俊走后，罗渽民想了想，决定抱猫回家，他是本市人，家也不远，寒假也可以照顾这个小家伙。这一养也养出了感情，再开学的时候，他申请了走读，就没把猫再带回学校。  
罗渽民逗着猫和它说：“放心吧，爸爸迟早让你看见妈妈。”

后来，少了猫猫在中间做桥梁，罗渽民也不知道该怎么接触黄仁俊为好，他虽然被同学们传为大众情人，但是他根本就没谈过恋爱，大家总是看他长得好看，下意识会认为他情史丰富，其实他还是一名纯情少年，遇到第一次喜欢的人也会不知所措。  
8.  
大二下学期，大四的李马克就要毕业了，学生会会长的位置空缺，需要招新的会长。罗渽民听说李马克的男朋友是黄仁俊的室友，而且黄仁俊平时也有为学生会设计海报，所以就去竞选了会长一职，他的人气加上才华，顺利的当选了新会长。  
新旧会长交接的聚会，中午吃完饭后，晚上大家去KTV唱歌，罗娜娜非要以姐姐的身份去，说是想凑凑热闹，但是罗渽民不想让他去，因为从小的时候，他们就总是因为同一件喜欢的东西打架，后来罗娜娜出国留学，提前完成学业后决定留在国外帮着父母一起做生意，罗渽民留在本市上大学，他本想趁着黄仁俊毕业之前追到他，两人在一起后，就算罗娜娜突然回国也喜欢上黄仁俊，但是那时他肯定已经和黄仁俊在一起很久了，不是罗娜娜想进入这段关系就能进入的。  
罗渽民算盘打得挺好，措手不及的就是罗娜娜提前回国了，对方声称是想弟弟了，不过罗渽民想肯定有什么猫腻在其中。

聚会还是没说得过罗娜娜带他一起去了，虽然有点小郁闷，但是当他发现黄仁俊总是在偷偷的看他，他就觉得超开心！不爽的是，他也有在看罗娜娜，仁俊啊，醒醒，罗娜娜那家伙可不是什么美少女啊！  
晚上回家后，不出意外的，这次两人喜欢上同一个人。罗渽民嘴上说着公平竞争，其实他想近水楼台先得月，毕竟都在同一个学校，黄仁俊有时还会来学生会办公室。  
从几次接触后，罗渽民感觉黄仁俊对自己也是有好感的，就开始想怎么约他出去玩，正好新海报设计结束，罗渽民便以海报设计很成功的理由，约黄仁俊出去吃饭。通过这次，他很肯定黄仁俊喜欢自己，试着邀请黄仁俊一起回家里，黄仁俊同意了。  
我现在一定是全世界最幸福的吧，还有什么比两情相悦更好的事情吗。他想。  
9.  
黄仁俊感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西扫过自己脸上，睁开眼睛一看，橘色的毛？？  
“胖胖？胖胖？胖......小馋猫去妈妈那里了呀。”罗渽民一进门，就看到一脸蒙逼的黄仁俊抱着猫，一人一猫，面面相觑。  
“它...它好像我以前在学校喂过的猫。”黄仁俊举起胖胖左看右看，胖胖乖顺的喵喵叫。  
“就是那只。”罗渽民坐过去接过猫说：“胖胖是我对你一见钟情的见证官呢。”  
“仁俊，我昨晚没有骗你，我喜欢你很久了。”接着罗渽民开始回忆和黄仁俊初次相遇，总是去那片草丛蹲他，以及竞选会长的原因等等。  
“仁俊，我们交往吧。”罗渽民小心翼翼的伸出手。  
黄仁俊给了他一个大大的微笑，把手放到罗渽民手心上说：“好。”

黄仁俊坐在罗渽民腿上，两人你侬我侬的互喂午饭时，钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音响起，然后门被打开了。  
罗娜娜进来的第一眼看到的是黄仁俊慌忙的从罗渽民的腿上下来，在旁边的椅子上坐好。  
“姐，你回来了呀。”罗渽民看着罗娜娜，笑的十分得意。  
黄仁俊飞快的抬头看了一眼罗娜娜说了句娜娜姐你好，看见对方点头示意后又迅速的低下头看碗。  
罗娜娜把包放在柜子上，走到黄仁俊对面坐下，嚣张的点点红色刺痛了他的眼。他瞪着罗渽民，握紧拳头，又无力的松开，抓起手机大步流星的开门离开。  
“呃？”黄仁俊从碗里抬起头：“娜娜姐不吃饭吗？”  
“谁知道。”罗渽民呼噜一把黄仁俊的头发说：“我们先吃吧。”

罗娜娜一个人在街上瞎逛，想起罗渽民和黄仁俊恩爱的样子，又想起黄仁俊掩盖不住的吻痕，心里扎的痛。  
为什么？我也很喜欢黄仁俊啊，我也喜欢他很久了啊，每次都是，两人看上同一样东西，大人们总说让着弟弟，娜娜去看别的好吗？  
为什么要我看别的，我也很想要那样东西，我不想等再进货的时候，我不想去看别的替代品，我不想和渽民玩一个，我就想要属于我的不行吗？就因为我是哥哥，比他早出生几分钟，我就什么都要让出去。  
其实罗娜娜和罗渽民关系并不差，小时候，父母在他们稍微懂事的年纪，就把他们交给家里的老人照顾，然后出国做生意。  
虽然他们两人并不缺钱花，残缺的亲情是弥补不了的，父母认为他们哥俩在一起互帮互助就挺好的，但是有时候小孩子还是会想要父母的疼爱。  
罗娜娜不讨厌罗渽民，他只不过是觉得如果有一次，东西是自己先拥有的就好了。

罗娜娜漫无目的的走着，夜色开始渐黑，他不知道什么时候来到黄仁俊和罗渽民的大学附近，路边有家酒吧，他想，去喝一杯吧。  
“哎，那个女孩不是罗渽民的姐姐嘛。”  
“哪里？”陆仁贾扭头，张扬的粉色大波浪，嘿，还真是罗娜娜。  
“贾哥你去哪儿啊？”  
“没，哥们儿我忽然想起来我还差样东西没买，你先回宿舍哈，一会儿我就回去。”陆仁贾拍拍室友的肩膀，快步跑走消失在夜色中。他跑到一处暗角后，打开手机。  
“嘟......嘟.....哎，兄弟，我，你贾哥，我问你，你上次说的药还有吗？”

TBC


End file.
